The Science Administration Core exercises overall responsibility of satisfying the research and education missions of the Center. Accordingly, this Core coordinates the research program, oversees managerial tasks (staff hiring, training, and education), budgeting, and resource allocation. The Center is lead by the Executive Committee supported by six committees. An annual visit by the External Scientific Advisory Board and the Internal Advisory Board, along with internal controls such as formal documentation and regular updating of policy and procedures, manuals ensure quality control. Weekly meetings of the Executive Committee monitor all facets of the Center's activities, including budget, staff/faculty performance, prioritizing tasks, and formulating strategic scientific goals. Progress in fulfilling the scientific goals is reviewed from summaries contained in weekly reports from the six committees, and the leaders of the Center's Cores and Modules. This Center grant operates under the program name Center for Education and Drug Abuse Research (CEDAR).